The present invention relates generally to the field of dampers, such as backdraft, smoke, fire, or air control dampers. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for installation by workmen at a given job site into a given duct, opening, or plenum.
At the present time, virtually all dampers made and installed in this country are pre-ordered in custom sizes designed to fit the particular dimensions of a duct, plenum, or opening. This custom of the trade has resulted from the fact that heretofore smoke, fire, air control and backdraft dampers have all been relatively complicated items to assemble requiring sophisticated tools and skilled workmen to accomplish their fabrication. For example, it has been necessary to utilize rivets, welding apparatuses, punch and die mechanisms and other such machines in the assembly of such units, and these machines and the skill to utilize them in constructing a particular sized damper are not readily available at a particular job site. Nonetheless, the inability of a contractor to construct and install a damper at the job site can conceivably hold up a particular construction project for a considerable length of time while an appropriate sized damper is ordered from the manufacturer to fit a given opening. Additionally, it would be particularly advantageous to provide not only contractors but also home "do-it-yourselfers" with kits which could be purchased in a building supply outlet and which could be fitted into whatever opening might arise at the job site. Heretofore, no such damper kit has been available from which dampers of varying sizes can be simply and easily made and installed in an opening at the job site utilizing only those tools available in a home workshop.